Always
by Susannah Lynne
Summary: They're both in this for the long haul.


The words flowed freely as she typed on her laptop. A soft tune played on the stereo in the background while a glass of red wine rested on a coaster beside her, slowly diminishing as she takes the occasional sip.

_Knock.....knock.....knock_

The sudden incessant banging on her front door broke her out of her immersion. Reluctantly Brennan saved her document before closing her laptop and standing up to answer the door.

"I'm coming" she annoyingly yelled as the banging became louder. She was wearing a pair of Seeley's old socks and was trying to carefully manoeuvre across the newly polished floorboards as she answered the door.

"Booth?"

Seeley's breath caught in his throat at the dishevelled appearance of Bones in front of him. She had a lavender spaghetti strapped tank top on and short chequered pyjama shorts to match. What really stole his breath were the socks that she was wearing. He recognised them immediately as his and a pair that he thought he lost.

"Hey Bones"

Brennan stood holding her front door open immediately conscious of what she was wearing, especially of the fact that she had a pair of Booth's socks on, socks that she took from his apartment once when she thought he was dead. Thankfully she didn't have one of his dress shirts on as well; now that would be hard to explain.

"Do we have a case?"

At Brennan's question Seeley's eyes immediately met hers. He noticed the slight blush to her cheeks and cleared his throat before speaking.

"No, I just thought you might be feeling hungry." Booth replied as he lifted up the bag of Thai food he had brought on his way over, as an excuse to see her.

"Come in" Brennan said whilst making room for him to pass her and step into her apartment. She happened to breathe in as he walked past her and she smelt his cologne and something else, which she could only describe as being "Boothy". A sigh escaped her lips at the pleasant smell and her nipples tightened against her top as she closed the front door.

Thankfully by the time she had turned back around Booth was already making himself at home in her kitchen and getting plates and cutlery out of the correct cupboards.

Brennan leaned against the doorway as she watched him move fluidly around, as if he belonged there. As she watched Booth, a constricting feeling started in her chest and she absentmindedly held her hand against her heart.

Booth paused his actions, satisfied that he had everything necessary for dinner, except for beverages. He turned around to ask Bones what she wanted to drink, expecting to find her on her couch, so he gave a slight jump when he saw her standing in the doorway watching him. Her hand held against her chest.

A moment or two passed where they just stood looking at each other, not saying anything.

Booth could tell that she was processing something in that brilliant mind of hers. He wasn't sure what she was thinking but his gut was telling him it was something important. He was about to break the silence and ask her if everything was alright when she suddenly closed the distance between them.

Brennan placed her hands on Booth's chest, between their bodies as she tilted her neck back to look up at him. What she was doing took a lot of courage on her part and she just hoped that what she was doing wasn't going to destroy their friendship or partnership but she couldn't hide her feelings any more. She needed him in her life, always. She just hoped he felt the same way.

Booth had held perfectly still when he saw Bones watching him, he didn't dare move except for the slight clenching of his hands which were itching to hold her. He didn't want to scare her away so when she came up to him and rested her hands on his chest and looked up into his eyes, he let out a breath he didn't even realise he was holding while his hands moved to her waist, keeping her close.

Booth's heart was beating rapidly and he was sure she noticed. Many times he had imagined being this close to Bones but never expecting to be in this position. He could see flecks of grey in her blue eyes as she studied him.

"Bones..."

His whispered nickname for her was her undoing. The way he said it to her, she could feel his love behind them, and with this knowledge she leaned up bringing her lips closer to his. She gently placed her lips against his and moaned at the feeling.

At hearing her moan Booth wrapped his arms around Bones' waist holding her closer whilst her hands moved to behind his neck. Hungrily they attacked each other's mouths, getting lost in the feel and taste of each other.

Booth could feel Bones' fingers starting to attack the buttons on his shirt and as much as it pained him he had to stop, he couldn't go further with her until she knew that he was in for the long run. He placed his hands on top of hers stopping her actions.

Brennan groaned at the loss of Booth's mouth and slowly opened her eyes. Her hands remained covered by Booth's on his chest, his buttons half-way undone. On seeing part of his torso exposed she ran her tongue along her bottom lip in anticipation, she couldn't wait to taste him. Booth's groan woke her from her lust induced haze.

Booth was internally kicking himself for stopping what must have been the best kiss of his life but he needed to make sure Bones understood that she meant more to him than just a one night stand.

His dick twitched at the sight of her licking her bottom lip and his voice came out hoarse when he spoke.

"Bones.."

At the sound of his voice Brennan lifted her head and again looked into Seeley's eyes. She could see the question in them and before he said anything else she replied.

"You are my everything Booth. This isn't a one night stand to me. I want, no, I need you forever..... always."

As soon as Bones' finished speaking Booth began devouring her mouth with his. This time he didn't stop her when she removed his shirt and before long they were both half undressed and panting heavily in her kitchen.

Booth hoisted her up in his arms where Brennan immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and just before he started towards her bedroom he looked into her eyes and said...

"I love you to Bones. Always."


End file.
